Conventionally, a known fluid control valve device employs two valve elements. For example, a fluid control valve device disclosed in Patent Document 1 employs a first valve element driven by a solenoid actuator. The fluid control valve device of Patent Document 1 further employs a second valve element biased onto a valve seat portion with a biasing member, which is equipped to the first valve element. The second valve element is lifted from the valve seat portion to open when the first valve element is lifted to open by a predetermined quantity or more.